4 Minutes
4 Minutes ist ein Song aus der fünfzehnten Folge der ersten Staffel, The Power of Madonna, und wird von Kurt und Mercedes, als Cheerleader, zusammen mit den anderen Cheerios, performt, nachdem Sue beschlossen hat, Gesang zu ihren Performances hinzuzufügen. Kurt und Mercedes schließen sich den Cheerios an, weil sie dort die Soli bekommen, die sie im Glee Club vermissen. Will ist überrascht, als er die Performance und Kurt und Mercedes die Hauptstimmen singen sieht. Das Original stammt von Madonna feat. Justin Timberlake und Timbaland aus ihrem elften Studioalbum "Hard Candy" aus dem Jahre 2008. Charts Lyrics Mercedes: Hey, uh Come on Kurt Hummel Kurt: Come on, girl I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll Uh! Mercedes: Well, don't waste time Give me the sign Tell me how you wanna roll Kurt: I want somebody to speed it up for me Then take it down slow There's enough room for both Mercedes: Well, I can handle that You just gotta show me where it's at Are you ready to go? Are you ready to go? Beide: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and I'mma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Beide: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Beide: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Beide: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Kurt: Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention Yeah Mercedes: And you know I can tell that you like it And that it's good By the way that you move, ooh, hey Kurt: The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah Mercedes: But if I die tonight At least I can say I did what I wanted to do Tell me, how bout you? Beide: If you want it, you already got it If you thought it, it better be what you want If you feel it, it must be real Just say the word and Imma give you what you want Kurt (Mercedes): Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating (Grab a boy, grab a girl) Time is waiting (We only got 4 minutes to save the world) No hesitating Beide: We only got 4 minutes to, uh, 4 minutes Mercedes: Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Beide: You gotta get 'em all, hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Mercedes: That's right, Keep it up, keep it up Don't be afraid, hey, Madonna, uh Beide: You gotta get 'em all hot Tick tock tick tock tick tock Trivia *In der Glee-Version des Songs wurden die Geschlechter getauscht, sprich Mercedes singt die Zeilen von Justin Timberlake und Kurt die von Madonna, weshalb "Come on, boy" zu "Come on, girl" wurde. *Das ist einer der Songs, der den Namen eines Charakters beinhaltet, in diesem Fall den von Kurt. Die anderen sind: **''Proud Mary'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Hair/Crazy in Love'' beinhaltet Arties und Mercedes´ Namen. **''Vogue'' beinhaltet Sues und Wills Namen. **''Rose's Turn'' beinhaltet Kurts und Rachels Namen. **''Billionaire'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Me Against the Music'' beinhaltet Brittanys Namen. **''Friday'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''You Can't Stop the Beat'' beinhaltet Arties Namen. **''Wedding Bell Blues'' beinhaltet Wills Namen. **''Getting Married Today'' beinhaltet Emmas Namen. **''I'm Still Here'' beinhaltet Kurts Namen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 1 Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Jones